Blame Batman
by NovemberHarrowOfficial
Summary: It was a regular day for the Huntress, as regular as it is when you are in the company of one Harley Quinn. Until ugly alients and Batman showed up and accidentally sent them in a place full of medieval era fanatics. One shot random story of The Huntress and Harley Quinn with Maedhros Nelyafinwë in the March of Maedhros.


Disclaimer: LOTR and all DC characters mentioned in this fanfic belongs to their rightful owners and only used by a writer who is too bored while in the middle of a traffic.

Story follows Silmarillion bookverse and DCEU for the other part. Warning! Languages worthy of bleach and soap. Written on phone as usual so apologies for any typos and wrong spellings. Sue me.

A random One Shot story.

-.-.-.-.-

It was a regular day in the midtown of Gotham City. Well, as regular as it can be when you are in the company of one Harley Quinn. For a regular person, it could be described as downright chaotic if you would consider the presence of the guns and goons.

The ladies of the famous Birds of Prey, being associates with the former queen of Gotham City underworld was dragged down in another ridiculous mess of Harley with the new thugs of town. Aparrently they also have a bone to pick with the insane woman. On top of it all, Harley purposely came to them so that she could hide her now taller protegé.

Not that they were overpowered by those amateurs but it was a pain in the ass to see their lovely base of ops thrashed.

Then the supposed to be regular day turned to worst as an unexpected blue portal open and flash down from the sky. Not a second later, swarms of screeching, ugly looking flying humanoid came down and there was a sudden chaos and being the group with the hunger for justice, they headed to the fight, saving the people who were being attacked by these monsters. Save for Harley, she's just there to have some fun. Cassandra helped Renee with the evacuation going to the underground subway.

Helena threw her crossbow aside as her arrows finished and switched to her HK416 rifle that's held by a black leather belt around her body, a gift from her uncle. Keeping her rage inside of her as she watch some of the monsters fought back. Harley was running around, kicking and hitting the humanoid bugs with her steel baseball bat, while Canary watched Renee's six with her own steel baton and hand gun.

And then suddenly, the Batman came down from god knows where sending explosives that blew the invaders to their deaths. The bugs where purposely swarming him. The huntress run towards the man to aid him, shooting and slicing with what Harley calls as her Rambo knife.

When she heard the Batman groan, Helena turn to see him playing a tug-of-war with the bug, and in his hand was a metal cube as big as a shoe box.

Helena shoots the hand of the humanoid bug so that it would lose its grip on the thing but the bullet ricochet from its steel-like arms and slammed into the cube. Suddenly it glowed into light green and both of its holders widhrew their hands as if burned resulting with it falling down to the ground. It roll unto her feet and then a flash of green light blinded her sight.

Then the portal from the sky descened its light down towards her. Helena felt as if her body were being shredded apart and she fell down on her knees in great agony.

"Helena!" That was the voice of Harley. The Huntress opened her still blurry sight, just enough to see Harley running towards her. She felt a hand on her shoulder as if being pushed but it was too late and the light consumed her completely.

She was sucked up to the sky and Helena felt like a doll being washed inside a washing machine. Rolling around with various colors of lights passing her body. Helena screamed but her voice was drowned by the pressure.

When she thought her agony won't stop, she felt gravity pull her down and the portal opened once again just to throw her out of it. The former Bertinelli princess rolled down on the ground. Groaning and yelping until she the gods granted her mercy and she finally stopped.

For a minute she layed unmoving on her stomach but her conciousness was there barely hanging on a threat. She breathes heavily, filling her lungs with air. Her rifle was painfully poked her side and she gathered all the strenght she can muster in that moment. Helena pushed herself up and twisted around so she can lay on her back.

Still groggy, she opened her eyes and looked around just to see two of the humanoid bugs flying down to her.

As if being switched, her adrenalin kicked in and Helena blocked the bug #1's incoming sharp arms and fangs with her rifle before she kick it away with all her strength. She rolled away imidiately, avoiding the attack of the other one and instantly sprung up to her feet. The bug number two slashed one deadly sharp arm on her side. Helena caught the said arm with her hands and pulled the creature down on the ground. She then burried her last throwing dagger many times deep into its black chest. The bug contorted in pain and Helena kick it on the jaw to separate it's head from the shoulder. She didn't waste any time contemplating on her victory. Running away from it's deadly claw-like hand, Helena was about to shoot bug number two with her rifle when suddenly a long arrow flew passed her and pierced the humanoid right in the center of its face. Two more followed it on the neck and on the chest.

Helena turn around in surprise to find men armed with such medieval era looking weapons. With bow and arrows, swords and spears. Their bodies are covered in full chainmail and intricately designed plates of steel, shiny armor. Their boots was high up to the knees and in their forearms was a vambrace of silver and gold matched with an elegant looking helmet. A kind of weapons and outfits you will see only in a Renaissance fair or medieval movies.

And there she was with her black leather cropped top, grey hoodie, black pants and her dirty, worned out boots. She felt so underdressed.

Well, at least there's an excuse to that. Besides, ain't she busy defending herself from these weird alien bugs? Up from the heavens the portal opened once again in just a heartbeat but it was enough to send a swarm of bugs on their way. Helena forgot about the whole army and just run up to their way with her gun. She put on the silencer and set it in manual so she can save her bullets, in these times using her brain could save her life. When she start attacking, the army she left behind screamed their battle cry and Helena doesn't need to look back just to see them charging forward.

There was a chaos, and Helena just attacked until she was sure that no bugs are standing anymore. Thankfully these hippies are surely masters of fighting too. Considering no hair on their head was ruffled out of their braids.

At the end of the fight Helena's hoodie was soaked in icky black blood. She knew she look really unrepresentable but gratitude needs to be said since these people helped her fight.

She walked into their way only to be welcomed by swords and arrowheads on her face.

"Woah, dude, chill. I'm just here to give you guys thanks." She said without even flinching. As if these hillbillies can scare her with their weapons.

"You have brought menace on our lands, woman! You must be a servant of Morgoth!" One guy pointed it's sword directly on her throat.

"Servant of who?" She pushed the blade out of her face.

"Morgoth, the black foe! The enemy to us all!"

Helena paused and raised one eyebrow. "Uhm… sorry to break it to you, buddy, but I don't even know who that More-Goat guy is." She then look around and way past their numbers and weapons. "What is this place anyway?"

"You are in no possition to ask questions, _edain._" Said one guy who's sporting such a pretty long red hair reaching up till his waist. This guy could pass as a shampoo model. He's also really tall, considering Helena's height is five foot and eleven inches, she reach only until his chest. He's kinda hot too but Helena's concern was what he called her.

She can feel a quick rage rising up. "Are you trying to insault me, Rapunzel?" She said out loud nearly growling at him though he wasn't affected for even a tad bit.

One guy on the red head's left raised his sword to her neck, nearly poking her with it. "How dare you raise your voice to the Lord Maedhros?!"

The so called Lord Maedhros raised his hand and lower down the sword himself, asking the hot headed guy to back down. He then look back to her. "I can easily kill you where you stands, woman. If only not I need answers from you."

Helena raised up her chin in defiance. "And what makes you think you're scaring anyone?"

Maedhros' face darkened and quickly took his sword up and swipe at her neck, but to their surprise she easily blocked him with her own knife, her arms moved fast and grabbed his arm before she landed a kick right at his side. Which was deflected with his handless right arm.

Helena then backed off and roll yards away from them before she took her rifle and pointed it in their way.

The elves then stopped at their tracks as they remember what her weapon has done to the malicious beings they were fighting before. One loud noise it releases and the foe fell dead.

"It's not my intention to hurt you or what but I will fucking shoot you all if ya'll attacked me again."

Maedhros then stood straight and beheld the face of this unusual woman. Her hair was horribly short for a lady with eyes too grim for someone so young. Thinking about what she said, the son of Fëanor ordered his army with a signal and they all took their weapons down. Realizing she never really openly attacked them since they found her.

"Then if you are not a foe, why did you bring such terrible creatures in my march?" He asked with a voice of steel.

The girl rolled her eyes. "As if I want to. I don't really know what the hell is happening but those things are my enemies too. They just attacked our city. Some portal opened, it swallowed me and now I'm here." Pondering at her own answer, Helena swore loudly. "If that motherfucker didn't show up I won't be at this goddamn situation." Whispering to herself. Nothing to blame here but that freaking Batman. "That fucking batshit."

The elves were aghast to hear such profanities coming from a young woman, some showed the indignance on their fair faces. But she was unfazed by it. Showing no fear at all as she remove the belt of her unusual weapon from herself and layed it down on the ground.

"Do you guys have water?" She asked.

Maedhros chose not to stain the serious mask he have with bemusement though his eyebrows are itching to rise up. No fear indeed or simply stupid to just trust people who's about to cut off her head just moments earlier. In his left, he gestured one warrior to hand over to her a bag of water.

The young woman took it with a short whisper of gratitude. She put it down beside her weapon and to their surprise, she thoughtlessly remove her ash colored tunic. The majority of the elves instantly looked away, some were frozen where they stand. Maedhros was not technically one of them, and though he knew it wasn't right, he kept his eyes on her just to make sure she won't do anything. Never take your eyes off your enemy, as his father thought him and his eyes unintentionally wandered on her features.

Her arms shows strenght yet still remain feminine. As far as Maedhros knows, young women and _elleth_ was known to have soft and supple bodies, but this one is filled with hard muscles on right places and for a while Maedhros was impressed. She was left with only a black leather brassiere that covers half of her back yet not all of her front. Her skin is milky yet scarred, a proof that she had seen numbers of battles. Her trousers hugged her proportions like a second skin and are made of intricately woven strong fabric. It has four side pockets and was held by a belt that buckle just below her exposed navel. On both of her legs holstered something like the small versions of her weapon and in her feet was the most unusual looking boots Maedhros have ever seen. The most striking of it all is the art embedded in the skin of her right arm, a blindfolded woman with a sword in her right hand and a scale on the left. She then removed her fingerless leather glove before taking the water bag and poured its content on her head, washing away the black blood that stained it. Her face then next, scrubbing it without mercy until most of the dirt is removed. She stood up dripping wet, and call it mad but Maedhros found the feat quite attractive.

"What is thy name, woman." He then asked her.

Her head turned to him, his greyish blue eyes met her hazel ones. "Yours first."

Maedhros smirked from her cheekyness. "Very well, then." He stood tall and straight, then slid his sword back to his scabbard before he put his left hand on his chest. "I am Maedhros Nelyafinwë, oldest son of Fëanor, prince of the high Ñoldor. Well met."

Her eyes darted left and right as if trying to find sense in all of what he said. "Uh… okay? Nice to meet you. I'm uh… known as The Huntress." She said awkwardly. She then swallowed and nod. "Or you can call me Helena Bertinelli."

"Hill-lay-nah." He slowly treaded with the words of her unusual name. She nodded once more with what he can see as uncertainty and Maedhros wondered if she is saying the truth for the confidence she had earlier vanished like a smoke.

"Yeah… sorry that was awkward."

And she knew that herself, Maedhros thought. "Tell me, Helena Bertinelli, whence dost thou hail? You have told me earlier that your city was attacked by these fell creatures."

She waved her hand dismissively. "Just Helena, please. And I don't know how to say it but trust me, it's not anywhere in this world. A portal just ripped the sky open and the ugly bastards just swoop down and attacked everybody. My friends and I happens to be near and we helped the people evacuate in a safe place. Then fucking Batman came carrying some kind of a box -I don't know but some shit happened and it glowed. The next thing I know I was being sucked inside and was thrown down here. God I'm gonna skewer that motherfucker for involving me with his bullshits."

Maedhros have no idea who this Batman is but he have an idea that he wasn't a likable person specially if someone is being describe the way she did to him. Again most of the elves were horrified by the amount of profanities she is spitting out and one of his warriors finally snapped.

"Young lady, your mother would cry once she hear your language!"

Helena then threw the elf a bored look. "My mother's dead. And besides, I learned the art of cursing from her."

"What?!" The elf sputtered indignantly. "And what kind of parents would do that?"

"No ordinary parents would. Not unless you're a Bertinelli." She then whispered the last sentence, assuming no one can hear her. But she have no knowledge about the elven hearing.

For Helena, there's no need to wonder if the portal took her somewhere in the universe or dimention. First of all, there's no such thing as a beautiful army in earth. These men and some women in this battalion that she found are all beautiful and this guy with red hair was drop dead gorgeous. His steely blue eyes are smouldering with mystery, deep and confident. His face was far smoother than hers or Harley's chemically smoothened skin. And is that a glow?

Unfortunately, Helena's focus is not on his awesome looks but to how she will go back. She have a hunch that the portal would open again, by chances or what. She have to make sure she is ready when that happens.

And just as she thought it would, the sky flashed a lightning and a blue energy cut the athmosphere in half, opening into a whirpool of power until it spills more humanoid creatures. Helena cursed again. These pest have more number than the last time.

And just before it close, another portal open, a hundred yards away from them and spit the last person she would want to thrust in the company of these weird hillbillies.

Harley Quinn rolled down on the grassy plains, groaning and yelping as she skid into a stop. She was lying on her back and panting like she just ran non-stop. She have nothing but her metal bat in her hand.

"Shit that was something!" Harley exclaimed loudly while kicking her legs. Trust her to find entertainment inside the portal.

Helena then walk to her. "Hey!"

Harley scrunched up her face and blocked the sunlight away from her face. When she finally saw Helena she then switched on her side and made a sexy pose. "Well, look who we got here!"

Helena rolled her eyes and reach down to help her get up. "Save it for later. The bugs followed you."

Harley look behind her sharply after she got up, her now longer pink and blue pig tails bouncing around. "They just want to join the party." She look back at her again and then to the army behind her. "Hey! We could send invitations to those boys! Hi boooys! Holy, honey shoots where did you find these shiny people?" She said while shaking off the dirt out of her skin and clothes which only consist of a white cropped in three fourth sleeved, a low rise red and blue sport short and a shiny pair of rubbershoes in the same color. She told them earlier that Cassandra and her was on their way to the gym before they were stopped by the group of goons trying to have some payback on Harley for kicking and permanently cracking the balls of their leader a year before she broke up with Mr. J.

"I'll tell you later. But here they come." Helena braced herself to meet the flying humanoids. "Fuck, I'm about to finish amo. Two mags left and two pistols."

"Why don't cha ask those shiny looking fellas for their arrows? Or any weapon?"

"They won't give it easily…"

Harley rolled her eyes. "Yeah? Well that's why you're gonna ask nicely?" She said as if stating a matter of fact. "I mean, I know you're cool and deadly but don't cha think it's better to save the bullets in case our situation becomes more shittier that it is?"

Helena can sometimes forget how smart Harley is, and this time she have a point.

The former Arkham Assylum doctor then exasperatedly blew some hair away from her face before she marched to the beautiful army, her bat rested on her neck held by her right hand, and another one on her hip. "Ms. Huntress we don't have a lot of time so I'm gonna do it for ya if ya like."

"Harley wait!"

"Hey there, gentlemen. Ooh! And lovely ladies too!"

Maedhros can feel the uncomfortable squirming of his warriors after the appearance of this almost naked young woman who looks like an acquintace of the young Helena Bertinelli. And he thought Helena's clothing was daring, here comes this girl with a very pale, almost white skin wearing only colorful undergarments. Her hair is tied high in two sides and has a strange colorings, on top was really white as her skin is and the tips are blue and pink. Her eye lids have a shade of same colors and her lips are bloody red painted. The right side of her cheek has a heart shaped mark and some stange lettering, along with her exposed legs, lower stomach and his eyes can also see some on her almost exposed breast. Her body was undeniably perfect in shape, a well endowed chest, slim waist and round hips which was more enhance because of her provocative garb.

Yet unlike Helena Bertinelli, her face, her eyes and her smile though grinning like a child, underneath hids such sinister madness.

She then heads on their way with another strange weapon carried on her right hand. She extended her right hand in front of Maedhros. "Hi, the name's Harley Quinn. Nice to meet cha all. Huntress there is my friend. Would you guys be kind enough to lend her some weapon? Oh! A bow and arrows would be sensational since she is such a pro when it comes to shooting people!"

Maedhros have no idea with the extended hand so he just stared at it.

"Uhh… Harley? Incoming…" Helena voiced out, her eyes are in the sky and watching the upcoming attack of the foul creatures that came from the crack of the space. She then walked back to them.

Maedhros then signals one of the warriors, Saeldur, to give Helena Bertinelli a set of bow and arrows which the young woman gladly accepted without words.

To the elves' surprise, Harley Quinn then leaped into Saeldur and landed a kiss on the right side of his lips. "Thank you, love!" Says the young woman, giving him a wink and the _ellon_ nearly fainted specially as her body brushed to his. She then walked nonchalantly on Helena's side swinging up her strange weapon on her shoulder. Elves turned away again at the sight of her well shaped bare buttocks.

"I am seriously gonna throttle that bat dude for this." Maedhros heard Helena mutter.

Harley smiled madly. "Goodie! Coz I am also not happy with being tossed inside a dishwasher!" The white skined woman raised her baseball bat to her neck.

Seriously? Helena gave her a quick glance. "A dishwasher?" She then armed the bow with three arrows and aimed it ready to the incoming humanoids.

"Yeah! Well, dryer is a clichè!" Harley and her logics. Harley was the first one to meet the humanoids with the force of her steel bat and the bug died upon impact. And Helena forgot again that even though her body looks feminine and delicate, Harley have a monstrous strength and deadly fighting skills thanks to the chemicals that The Joker soaked her in.

Maedhros and his army watched as the two _edain_ met the swarm of monsters with skills they never expected the two of them to possessed. The son of Fëanor have seen a bit of Helena Bertinelli's skills with her strange weapon but as he thought she fought well, her skills on arrow can almost compare to the skills of an elf. Firing three arrows at once and hitting all three target right at the center of it's throat, Helena then ran on her target just to pluck harshly the arrow and reuse it again to kill another enemy. She used her black blade to parry the sharp a claw before stabbing her foe three times on the chest. The foul being died as she gave it a strong kick.

On the other hand the strange woman who introduced herself as Harley Quinn killed her enemy as if dancing. Brutally hitting one of the monsters in the head with a deadly force that some of them lost their heads upon impact. She then jumped high, pinning the enemy between her legs, spinning herself around it before they fell on the ground. She rolled herself away and hit its head hard it crumpled like a paper. She laughed like a mad person as she watch the foul creature die.

The two women move differently, equally bizarre and yet both deadly. Maedhros decided to aid them, commanding his army to attack.

As the red head warrior fight effortlessly, he noticed one foe about to stab Helena in her back. Maedhros didn't waste time to let one of his dirk fly, strucking the enemy and sending it yards away from the young woman. Their eyes met and she gave him a nod before wrecking havoc again.

In the distance he can hear Harley Quinn laughing in glee as if all these mess is just a game. The elves might have felt a little annoyed because if none was looking, the mad woman looks like she is only messing around. But in reality, she is fast and brutal. And kills more enemy than an elf armed only with a bow and arrow.

"Why does it feel like Black Mask all over again?!" Harley shouted at Helena and the dark haired woman gave her a wry laugh.

"Yeah but those fellas looks way better than these mother-" she grunted as she shoved one of the aliens away using her knee and stab it with a used arrow. She then fired the said arrow to save one of the hillbillies, a lady this time with a long blonde hair. "Yeah, well they are getting fiercer!"

Harley laughed again. "Eeh… I like it better when its rough!"

Maedhros saw as the white skinned woman jumped and reach one of the flying monsters they both crash down on the ground when Helena fired another arrow. Witnessing that, he really thought she is out of her wits.

During the skirmish, the sky was split with a blue lightning and thunder rang loudly that the elves almost screamed in agony. And from the western sky, the atmosphere opened and another portal formed. This time, another woman came out sporting a short red and gold metal armor, weilding a golden shield on her left and a sword on her right.

Who would not recognize Wonder Woman? And with such speed and power, the woman helped to defeat the army of humanoids using the power of lightning. Roasting each and everyone of their enemies until they are dead.

Maedhros, however are astounded to see one weilding such power in the likeness of the Valars. It was as if Manwë is suddenly acting like Melkor, the wind howls loudly, lightning and thunder used to kill their enemies. Another scantily clad woman came down from the sky and grab both Harley Quinn and Helena Bertinelli in the forearms.

"The portal will open any minute from now, get ready."

Harley looked skeptical for a moment. "Will I trust a friend of Batman?"

Wonder Woman gave them an enigmatic smile. "Don't worry, he offers a truce since it is kinda like his fault that the two of you was thrown in this situation. He and Superman had found a way how to access the portal. It is only a short time but enough for us to jump in and go back to the city."

"I'm not even gonna ask how but still, that won't stop me from kicking Batman's ass though." Helena said and Wonder Woman just laughed.

The former queen of Gotham City underworld sighs resigned to her fate. "Lady, if you're saying that so we won't squirm around inside this thing, I swear I'm gonna curse you to become a beaver!"

Hearing the exchange of words, the elves watched the odd group as they stare into the sky. It was then Helena Bertinelli exclaimed softly before she turn around and walk to him.

"Here." She said handling him the borrowed bow and arrow. "Thank you for the help. I… uh… I think it will be the last time to see you. Thank you, Maedhros." It was the first time he saw her smile, as small as it may be.

Maedhros took the elven weapon from her, his eyes not moving away from her hazel ones even as his fingers lightly touched her hands. The sky rumbled once again and Helena gave him a last glance before she run back to her friends, just in time for a wall of blue light to burst down from the opening portal.

Harley Quinn gave them a wave and blew a kiss to poor Saeldur who blushed like a ripe tomato. The son of Fëanor's eye never left the form of the Huntress even as she did not look back anymore. Pondering about the brave, awkward young woman who was fearless in the eyes if a kinslayer.

The light consumed the three women and in a heartbeat, the three of them are gone.

Seconds before the portal opened, Harley Quinn grabbed the arm of Helena before she kick Wonder Woman on her stomach. Who would trust the words of Batman's friend? Not Harley of course! But due to the turbulance inside the portal the Amazon was separated from them, causing her to thumble out of it in quite a cruel manner while the two friends landed right before the feet of one crying Cassandra Cain.

Diana grunted as she tried to open her eyes only to be blinded by the bright sun. She cursed in Greek, something she learned from her mother's sister, Antiope whenever the general was fruatrated about something. Her mother and Aunt Menalipe was horrified to hear those words utter by a child, giving their sister an earful sermon about the importance of manners.

Diana lifted herself from the ground only to be welcomed by arrows and spears pointed at her face by a group of helmed warriors, some on foot and some are sitted at the top of their horses.

"Speak now, woman! How did you find the hidden passage of Gondolin?" One man commanded fiercly, his dark hair was braided and Diana can see the strings of silver and diamonds reflecting the bright sun behind him. His face is dark because of the sun and Diana can only sigh in frustration.

Harley Quinn would have another pissed enemy coming on her way.

-.-.-.-


End file.
